rlcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Lycanites Mobs
Note: The Lycanites Mobs website is relatively updated and should be used temporarily until the wiki is complete. Thank you! 'Lycanites Mobs '''is a mod created by Lycanite that adds a huge amount of difficult but rewarding mobs, items, dungeons and bosses. Features Alongside all the mobs, items, and other content, Lycanites Mobs adds the following features, most of which only affect its own mobs: * Beastiary ** Knowledge Ranks ** Minions * Creature Levels * Subspecies System * Dungeons * Mob Events Contents Mobs Lycanites Mobs adds 110 mobs to the game. Each of these mobs can be found under a specific type: *Aberration - ''Asmodeus, Astaroth, Beholder, Shade, Trite *Aquatic - Abaia, Abtu, Aglebemu, Cephignis, Dweller, Ika, Ioray, Lacedon, Roa, Silex, Skylus, Strider, Thresher *Arthropod - Calpod, Concapede, Darkling, Erepede, Eyewig, Frostweaver, Gorgomite, Herma, Joust, Joust Alpha, Sutiramu, Tarantula, Vespid, Vespid Queen *Avian - Raiko, Roc, Uvaraptor, Ventoraptor *Beast - Arisaur, Aspid, Barghest, Chupacabra, Conba, Dawon, Epion, Feradon, Geken, Gorger, Jabberwock, Khalk, Kobold, Lurker, Maka, Maka Alpha, Manticore, Maug, Quillbeast, Salamander, Serpix, Warg, Wildkin, Wraamon, Yale, Yeti, Zoataur *Brute - Ettin, Lobber, Troll, Wendigo *Demon - Behemoth, Belph, Cacodemon, Pinky, Rahovart *Dragon - Cockatrice, Ignibus, Morock, Quetzodracl, Remobra *Elemental - Aegis, Argus, Banshee, Cinder, Djinn, Eechetik, Geonach, Grue, Jengu, Nymph, Reiver, Spectre, Spriggan, Sylph, Tremor, Vapula, Volcan, Wisp, Wraith, Xaphan, Zephyr *Imp - Afrit, Arix, Clink *Plant - Ent, Shambler, Treant, Triffid *Undead - Cryptkeeper, Geist, Ghoul, Reaper *Worm - Crusk Items Lycanites Mobs adds 23 different magical Scepters and charges for traps and weaponry. Scepters and Charges * Aqua Pulse Scepter * Arcane Laser Storm SceptreArcane Laser Storm Scepter * Blizzard SceptreArcane Laser Storm SceptreBlizzard Scepter * Bloodleech SceptreArcane Laser Storm SceptreBloodleech Scepter * Boulder Blast SceptreArcane Laser Storm SceptreBoulder Blast Scepter * Demonic Lightning SceptreBoulder Blast SceptreArcane Laser Storm SceptreDemonic Lightning Scepter * Devilstar SceptreBoulder Blast SceptreArcane Laser Storm SceptreDevilstar Scepter * Doomfire SceptreDevilstar SceptreBoulder Blast SceptreArcane Laser Storm SceptreDoomfire Scepter * Frostbolt SceptreDoomfire SceptreDevilstar SceptreBoulder Blast SceptreArcane Laser Storm SceptreFrostbolt Scepter * Frostweb SceptreDoomfire SceptreDevilstar SceptreBoulder Blast SceptreArcane Laser Storm SceptreFrostweb Scepter * Hellfire SceptreDoomfire SceptreDevilstar SceptreBoulder Blast SceptreArcane Laser Storm SceptreHellfire Scepter * Icefire SceptreHellfire SceptreDoomfire SceptreDevilstar SceptreBoulder Blast SceptreArcane Laser Storm SceptreIcefire Scepter * Life Drain SceptreIcefire SceptreHellfire SceptreDoomfire SceptreDevilstar SceptreBoulder Blast SceptreArcane Laser Storm SceptreLife Drain Scepter * Magma SceptreLife Drain SceptreIcefire SceptreHellfire SceptreDoomfire SceptreDevilstar SceptreBoulder Blast SceptreArcane Laser Storm SceptreMagma Scepter * Mudshot SceptreLife Drain SceptreIcefire SceptreHellfire SceptreDoomfire SceptreDevilstar SceptreBoulder Blast SceptreArcane Laser Storm SceptreMudshot Scepter * Poison Ray SceptreMudshot SceptreLife Drain SceptreIcefire SceptreHellfire SceptreDoomfire SceptreDevilstar SceptreBoulder Blast SceptreArcane Laser Storm SceptrePoison Ray Scepter * Poop SceptreMudshot SceptreLife Drain SceptreIcefire SceptreHellfire SceptreDoomfire SceptreDevilstar SceptreBoulder Blast SceptreArcane Laser Storm SceptrePoop Scepter * Quill SceptrePoop SceptreMudshot SceptreLife Drain SceptreIcefire SceptreHellfire SceptreDoomfire SceptreDevilstar SceptreBoulder Blast SceptreArcane Laser Storm SceptreQuill Scepter * Scorchfire SceptreQuill SceptrePoop SceptreMudshot SceptreLife Drain SceptreIcefire SceptreHellfire SceptreDoomfire SceptreDevilstar SceptreBoulder Blast SceptreArcane Laser Storm SceptreScorchfire Scepter * Scythe SceptreQuill SceptrePoop SceptreMudshot SceptreLife Drain SceptreIcefire SceptreHellfire SceptreDoomfire SceptreDevilstar SceptreBoulder Blast SceptreArcane Laser Storm SceptreScythe Scepter * Spectral Bolt SceptreScythe SceptreQuill SceptrePoop SceptreMudshot SceptreLife Drain SceptreIcefire SceptreHellfire SceptreDoomfire SceptreDevilstar SceptreBoulder Blast SceptreArcane Laser Storm SceptreSpectral Bolt Scepter * Tundra SceptreSpectral Bolt SceptreScythe SceptreQuill SceptrePoop SceptreMudshot SceptreLife Drain SceptreIcefire SceptreHellfire SceptreDoomfire SceptreDevilstar SceptreBoulder Blast SceptreArcane Laser Storm SceptreTundra Scepter * Water Jet Scepter Gallery RLCraft_Guides_and_Tips_-_OP_Items_(Part_2)|Building weapons and tools from Lycanites Mobs body parts